Le retour des exilés
by Verlorener Engel
Summary: un village exilé il y a une centaine d'anées refait surface, s'allie avec Konoha et Suna pour faire face a la guerre contre Orochimaru. Quel camp gagnera...? y a aussi d'la romance dedans. Suspendu, allé voir profil s.v.p.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le retour des exilés

Auteur : Verlorener Engel (moi)

Disclamer: les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Mais le reste m'appartient.

Petit aide :

Gras italiqueparole (**_blablabla_**)

Gras texte ( **Blablabla**)

Italiquepensé (_Blablabla)_

**Prologue**

**Le temps était maussade pour un début de juin. Depuis plusieurs jours, les nuages noirs lâchaient sur Konoha des trombes d'eau qui forçaient les habitants à rester le plus souvent chez eux. **

**A l'entrée du village, deux ninjas étaient postés pour surveiller les entrées et sortis des voyageurs ou des habitants de Konoha. C'était une tâche assez ennuyeuse, ils se contentaient de regarder partir et revenir les équipes en missions, ou un marchand venir vendre sa cargaison, voir un voyageur faire escale au village avant de reprendre sa route... A cause du mauvais temps, ce dernier cas était plus fréquent. Plusieurs personnes avaient déjà pénétré dans l'enceinte du village pour s'abriter de la pluie. Aussi les gardes ne réagirent-ils pas tout de suite en apercevant le voyageur qui s'approchait lentement des portes. Il portait un long manteau noir de voyage au col remonté et un chapeau aux bords larges qui le protégeait de la pluie. Il était impossible de voir son visage et les ninjas finirent par lui prêter attention. Le voyageur arriva à leur niveau et les deux gardes l'interpellèrent.**

**_- Eh, toi !_ fit l'un. _Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire à Konoha ?_**

**_- Mon identité n'a aucune importance, et quant à ce que je viens faire ici, ça ne vous regarde pas_, répondit le voyageur d'une voix sèche, mais qui laissa deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un adulte.**

**_- Nous ne te laisserons pas rentrer tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à nos questions,_ prévint le deuxième ninja en bloquant le passage, imité par son camarade.**

**Le voyageur s'immobilisa et redressa légèrement la tête. Mais son visage était toujours dissimulé. Les gardes l'entendirent soupirer faiblement.**

**_- Très bien,_ fit-il. _Si c'est le seul moyen de passer._**

**Il écarta un pan de sa cape, découvrant un bandeau frontal transformé en ceinture sur lequel les ninjas purent voir le symbole du dragon.**

**_- Je suis un ninja de Draconian, j'ai fais un long voyage et car j'ai une information de la plus haute importance à transmettre au 5 eme Hokage,_ ajouta t-il.**

**Les deux gardes se regardèrent, s'interrogeant du regard. Puis ils se détendirent finalement.**

**_- Désolés pour ce contre temps,_ dit l'un des ninjas. _Mais tu nous as semblé suspect alors..._**

**_- Les excuses sont inutiles,_ le coupa le jeune ninja en laissant retomber sa cape. _Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me reprocher, amenez moi a l'Hokage s.v.p._**

**Les deux ninjas acquiescèrent.**

**_- Suivez moi._ Déclare l'un deux.**

**L'inconnu suivi le garde jusqu'à la demeure des Hokages. Arriver le garde demanda au secrétaire de prévenir Hokage-sama qu'un émissaire de Draconian, le village du dragon noir, voulait la voir de toute urgence.**

**Le secrétaire hochât la tête , puis ce dirigeât vers la porte du fond, non sans avoir jeter un coup d'œil intriguer a l'inconnu, il frappa a la porte puis rentra avec la permission de l'Hokage pour en ressortir quelque instant plus tard.**

**_- Hokage-sama a été prévenue de ta visite,_ l'informa t-il. _Elle se trouve actuellement en pleine réunion et te prie de bien vouloir en attendre la fin, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Elle te recevra ensuite._**

**_- Très bien. J'attendrai, _se contenta de répondre l'homme. **

_**- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à...**_

**Le secrétaire s'arrêta brusquement. Quand il s'était retourné vers lui, le voyageur avait disparu. Et il ne l'avait même pas senti partir. Ce n'était certainement un ninja ordinaire ! Après un dernier regard aux alentours, il reprit place à son poste.**

**Quelques étages plus hauts, Tsunade terminait sa réunion avec les différents ninjas de niveau supérieur qu'elle avait convoqué. Elle avait fixé avec eux les différentes missions qu'ils allaient avoir à accomplir. Quand la dernière information fut donnée, les ninja se levèrent, saluèrent leur Hokage et partirent. Tsunade soupira. Être Hokage était vraiment fatigant. Shizune, son assistante, entra dans la pièce avec un plateau.**

**_- Je vous ai fait du thé, ça vous fera du bien, Tsunade-sama,_ annonça t-elle en souriant.**

**_- Merci, Shizune_, répondit Tsunade. _J'en ai bien besoin. Mais je n'ai pas encore terminé. On vient de m'informer que quelqu'un voulait me voir. Il aurait d'importantes informations à me transmettre._**

**_- Qui est cette personne ?_ demanda Shizune.**

_**- Je ne sais pas. D'après le secrétaire qui est venu me prévenir, c'est un ninja du village du dragon noir…C'est du moins ce qu'il leur a dit. Mais je ne vois pas qui ça peut bien être. Il devrait être en train de m'attendre devant la salle. Dis-lui d'entrer. **_

**Shizune se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.**

**_- Non, il n'y a personne_, dit-elle.**

**Tsunade fronça les sourcils.**

**_- Il devrait pourtant être là. Il s'est peut être perdu. Essaye de le trouver et ramène-le-moi._**

_**- Entendu.**_

**Shizune sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. Tsunade s'approcha alors de la fenêtre. La pluie tombait toujours à grands flots. Mais elle pouvait encore distinguer les portraits des Hokage gravés dans la roche. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à voir son propre visage aux côtés de ceux des quatre grands hommes de Konoha.**

**- _Mes respects Hokage-sama._ Déclare soudainement une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.**

**Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait senti qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce. Elle se retourna et aperçut une silhouette adossée à un mur, dans un coin peu éclairé.**

_**- Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous dans mon bureau ?**_

**Tsunade fit des yeux le tour de la pièce. Les fenêtres étaient fermées et il ne lui semblait pas que la porte avait été ouverte.**

_**- Je suis Hakui, l'émissaire de Draconian.**_

**- _Draconian ! Je croyais que c'était une plaisanterie de mon secrétaire lorsqu'il ma dit cela ! Ce village est sensé avoir cessé d'exister il y a de cela presque une centaine d'années !_ s'écria Tsunade ébahit.**

_**- En faite le village existe toujours, mais nous avons du rester caché du reste du monde à cause d'une loi établie par les premiers Kages.**_

_**- Une loi ?**_

_**- Les premiers Kages n'approuvaient pas nos méthodes et plusieurs avait peur de nous. C'est pour ça qu'ils on décidé a l'unanimité de nous exilé. **_

_**- Peur ? Mais de quoi ? Et pourquoi refaire surface maintenant ?**_

_**- Que savez vous exactement de notre village Hokage-sama ?**_

_**- Seulement ce que vous venez de m'apprendre ainsi que quelque légendes.**_

**_- Voyez vous la différence de notre village est que nous n'avons pas de préjugé sur les Yokkaichi…vous s'avez se que sont les Yokkaichi Hokage-sama ? _Celle-ci secoue la tête en signe de négation._ Ce sont des démons animaux pouvant prendre une apparence humaine. Ils sont très pacifiques envers nous, plusieurs on même épousé des membres du village. Et c'est de ça que les Kages avaient peur a l'époque, car grâce a ces union, presque la totalité du village possèdent des pouvoirs héréditaire, certain ont même des gênes animales en eux._**

_**- Mis vous ne répondez pas a ma question, pourquoi refaire surface maintenant ?**_

**_- Car nous voulons vous aidez vous et vos alliez du village du sable dans la guerre qui se prépare contre Orochimaru. Depuis peu il c'est allié avec l'akastuki, ainsi qu'avec les six autres pays. C'est-à-dire le _****_pays de l'eau, de_****_ la foudre, et de la terre, _****_ainsi que celui _****_de l'herbe,_****_de la pluie et_****_la cascade._**

_**- Comment savez vous que…**_

**_- Nous avons nos informateurs._**

_**- Et qu'attendez vous en échange ?**_

_**- Simplement ne plus avoir a nous cacher et la permission de pouvoir participer a l'examen de moyenne classe qui a lieu dans une semaine.**_

_**- Bien j'accepte vos conditions.**_

**Une demi-heure plus tard tous les papiers étaient signés. Alors que Hakui allait repartir Tsunade lui posa la question qui la démangeait depuis un moment.**

**-_Pourquoi nous aidez nous et pas Orochimaru ? _**

**_- Pars que lors du vote de la loi pour notre bannissement les seules Kages qui votèrent contre cette loi furent le Kazekage et le Hokage._ Déclarât-il avant de partir silencieusement.**

A suivre..

Please envoyé moi un p'tit review pour m'encourager s.v.p.


	2. Chap 1

Titre : Le retour des exilés

Auteur : Verlorener Engel (moi)

Disclamer: les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Mais le reste m'appartient.

Petit aide :

Gras italique : parole (**_blablabla_**)

Gras : texte (**Blablabla**)

Italique : pensé (_Blablabla)_

Mes commentaires : (blablabla)

**Chapitre 1 **

Le retour au village de Konoha se fit de manière monotone, Kakashi semblait pressé de retourner au village pour une certaine raison et Naruto semblait nerveux pour une raison quelconque. Sakura se plaignait de mal dormir la nuit et Sasuke comme à son habitude ne disait rien. Il y eut bien sur les inconvénients habituels : bandits, animaux sauvages et les agissements bizarres de Naruto qui regardait partout pour du danger tel un paranoïaque.

« Naruto, veut tu bien cesser de nous retenir et avancer ! Je veux retrouver mon lit et ma chambre moi. » Lui lança Sakura alors qu'il guettais les alentours en se tenant à la traîne.

« Sakura à raison, il n'y a aucun ennemi dans les environs. » Confirma Kakashi.

« En plus les portes sont de l'autre coté de cette colline baka. » se moqua Sasuke tout en continuant son chemin.

Naruto jeta un dernier regard vers la forêt et suivit son équipe vers le village de Konoha malgré ses instincts.

« Comment faisait il pour savoir où nous étions ? » Demanda une voix féminine.

« C'est sans conséquences, nous avons nos ordres. Nous devrons par contre le surveiller durant l'examen chunin pour savoir s'il est une menace pour nous. » Répondit une seconde.

« Oui, je sais, pas de bagarre . . . » Bougonna la première.

« Il est mignon. » Soupira une troisième.

« Naïve…tu es un cas désespérée…allez dépêchons-nous» Gémit une quatrième voix.

« Aï Senseï ! » répondirent les trois autre avant de disparaître.

L'équipe no 7 était à son habituel point de ralliement et fidèle à son habitude, Kakashi étais en retards. Le jounin avait réussi à se procurer le dernier volume de Icha Icha Paradise et le dévorait des yeux. Naruto vit le livre de son instructeur et grogna de dépit.

« Et, senseï. Est-ce que c'est réglementaire de lire ces cochonneries lorsque vous travaillez. » Demanda Naruto avec une lueur découragée dans les yeux.

« Non mais nous ne travaillons pas encore Naruto. Au fait n'oublier pas d'être a l'heure pour l'examen de moyenne classe tantôt. » Annonça ce dernier.

« Mais voyons Senseï, c'est a vous qu'il faut dire ça et pas a nous. » Fit remarquer joyeusement Naruto.

Alors que leur senseï allait lui répondre. Kakashi et Naruto remarquèrent un oiseau volant au dessus de la route et le jounin disparut dans un écran de fumé.

Les trois coéquipier repartir ensemble vers la tour d'administration pour faire leur rapport de mission et leurs inscription a l'examen, mais tellement perdu dans leurs pensées ils ne virent pas les deux femmes arrivées dans leur direction elles aussi perdu dans leurs pensées. Et Sakura percuta de plein fouet une ninja habillé de noir qui la toisa du regard.

« Tu m'as fait mal. » Lui dit Mélynda alors qu'elle la levait de terre.

« Lâche la Mélynda, on va avoir des problèmes. » Lui dit la fille aux cheveux mauves.

« Lâche la tout de suit » Dit Naruto d'un ton menaçant.

Une liane de chackra s'enroula autour du poignet qui tenait Sakura et lui fit lâcher sa prise. Dans un arbre se tenait une fille aux cheveux blanc/argenté qui tenait un fouet d'où sortait la liane de chackra.

« Assez joué Mélyn, tu fais honte à notre village.» Dit posément la jeune fille. Mélynda s'excusa, plus par peur de sa meilleure amie et coéquipière que par réel regret.

« Montrer nous vos papier de droit de passage. » leur ordonna Sasuke.

«Tiens les voilas » dit la fille aux cheveux mauves en tendant les dits papier.

Sasuke les inspectas attentivement, puis leurs rendis en demandent :

« Il est marqué que vous êtes ici pour l'examen de chunin c'est exacte ? »

« C'est vrai ! Vous êtes de qu'elle village ? » Demande joyeusement Naruto.

« Oui. Nous venons de Draconian, le village caché de la contrée du dragon noir. »

« Draconian ! Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende ! » S'exclame Sakura surprise.

« Comme tu peux le constater ce n'en n'est pas une, mais j'accepte de te raconter l'histoire du village si tu nous conduit jusqu'à la tour d'administration, car pour tout t'avouer je crois qu'ont c'est perdu. En plus notre sensei nous a lâché dès que nous sommes rentrées dans le village. » Déclare légèrement gêné la fille au cheveux mauve.

« Avec plaisir, au faite je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et voici Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki » déclare la kunoichi au cheveux rose.

« Moi c'est Pressey Prime, mais appeler moi naïve (se dit nèive), et la furie rouge a côté de moi s'appelle Mélynda Links, mais appelé la seulement Hastly pis la grande ténébreuse au cheveux d'argent en haut c'est Ihanna Garland, mais fier vous pas a son air impassible c'est juste un masque. »Dit la ninja aux cheveux mauves.

« Naïve arrête de parler nous allons être en retard pour l'examen.» répond froidement la dite ténébreuse en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Elle a raison vite suivez nous, vous nous raconterez tout en chemin» dit Naruto en partant avec les deux autres vers la tour, les ninjas de Draconian a leur suite.

« Bonjour à tous ! »

Les gennins se tournèrent vers la porte de l'académie. Tsunade venait d'en sortit, accompagnée de Jiraya, de Shizune et un d'un jeune homme aux yeux et aux cheveux bleu électrique.

« Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui a lieu l'examen chunnin, continua t-elle. Si vous êtes ici, cela veut dire que vos maîtres vous jugent capables de vous débrouiller seuls et surtout dignes de mériter ce rang. Mais de cela, nous en jugerons par la suite. Cet examen est composé d'une épreuve principale qui est une épreuve de survie. Tous les détails vous seront donnés dans un moment. Les équipes qui réussiront à passer cette première épreuve devront passer deux autres épreuves mais qui prendront moins de temps que la première. Mais tout cela, vous le découvrirez par la suite. Je vous propose donc de... »

Il y eut une détonation et un nuage de fumée apparut entre Tsunade et les gennins. La plupart poussa une exclamation de surprise. Quand la fumée se dissipa un peu, tous purent distinguer la silhouette d'une femme.

« Excusez cette interruption, Hokage-sama, dit Anko en s'inclinant. Mais tout est prêt pour la première épreuve. »

Sakura et ses camarades du même âge secouèrent la tête. Décidément, elle ne changerait jamais ! Anko aimait toujours autant les entrées remarquées !

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! s'exclama Anko en se tournant vers les aspirants. Je suis Anko Mitarashi et c'est moi qui vais superviser votre première épreuve. Je propose donc de nous rendre sans plus tarder sur le lieu de l'examen. Les maîtres des gennins ainsi que les chuunins présents peuvent aussi venir. Maintenant allons-y ! »

Elle tourna les talons et partit, suivit par tous les gennins. Tsunade les regarda partir.

Dix minutes plus tard, Anko s'arrêta devant une forêt que reconnurent aussitôt.

« Voici _la Forêt de la Mort_ ! Annonça joyeusement Anko. A la tête de certains d'entre vous, je vois que vous ne l'avez pas oubliée ! Mais ne dites rien pour ne pas gâcher la surprise aux petits nouveaux de l'examen ! Enfin, bref. C'est là-dedans que va se dérouler la première épreuve. Celle-ci durera une semaine, soit sept jours. Oui, je sais, c'est plus que les autres fois. Mais c'est comme ça ! Je disais donc, l'épreuve durera sept jours. Elle prendra fin au couché du soleil du septième. Passons maintenant aux détails. Chaque équipe va recevoir un rouleau avant d'entrer dans la forêt. »

« Encore le coup des rouleaux, soupira Tenten. »

« Contrairement aux fois précédentes, continua Anko, vous ne serez pas en équipe de trois, a cause des nouveaux gennins venant de Draconian, l'Hokage a décidé que chaque gennin se verrais attribué un numéro. Se numéro sera celui de la porte par lequel vous entrerez. Il y a deux gennins par porte donc vous serez par équipe de deux et se ne sera pas forcément avec une personne de votre équipe ou même de votre village. Pour ce qui est des rouleaux, il n'existe qu'une seule sorte de parchemin. Pour être qualifiés pour l'épreuve suivante, il vous faudra entrer en possession d'un deuxième rouleau que vous prendrez à vos adversaires. Ceci n'a pas changé. Je tiens aussi à préciser deux autres points. Premièrement, vu que la durée de l'épreuve est augmentée, des patrouilles de chuunins vont sillonner la forêt afin de vous mettre le plus en difficulté possible.

Et maintenant que tous les gennins se mettent en rang devant moi je vous dirai votre numéro et vous vous dirigerez vers votre porte, là bas un ninja vous remettra un rouleau et vous ouvrira la porte au coup de départ. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**Liste des numéros donnés au gennins)**

1 : hinata et kankuro / 6 : ino et hakui / 9 : mélynda et sasuke / 13 :kiba et hatsui / 17 :pressey et naruto / 20 : lee et sakura / 24 : choji et rica / 28 : gaara et ihanna / 35 : tenten et néji / 39 :shikamaru et temari

(Fin liste des numéros donnés aux gennins) 

**(Liste des numéros donnés aux chunins)**

1 & 35 : Azuma et kurenai / 6 & 13 : Gaï et Shyka / 24 & 39 : Baal et Shine / 9 & 28 : kakashi et Hazy / 17 & 20 : Shamka et Hastuki.

(Fin liste des numéros donnés aux chunins)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La suite bientôt…

P.s. un p'tit review please


End file.
